


Open Mic Nite - Baby it's you

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Open Mic Nite, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Patrick screwed things up with David regarding the lease of the new apartment and Patrick wants to fix everything and make it right, so he arranges the perfect song for David on their quarterly Open Mic Nite.In the words of David Rose, "It was just a very messy day, and I was, I was trying to detangle things, and, and just make everything okay."





	Open Mic Nite - Baby it's you

Every quarter Patrick and David would put their great ideas together to come up with certain promotions to get more revenue in their store. They figured once a month was too often to have their open mic nites because of all of the alcohol bought, food, and equipment needed. But once a quarter was a great investment and David was always so eager to listen to Patrick sing. And boy did the man sing. 

Patrick had his normal repertoire of Elton John, Billy Joel, Johnny Cash, and Brad Paisley. David was particularly fond of the night Patrick sang “Pink” by Aerosmith and how it made him tingle inside when Patrick sang the words, _“Pink is my favorite color, pink I wanna wrap you in rubber.”_ David made sure that night he sang that song that Patrick would sing it to him while tying up his hands to the bed frame and having his way with him over the sheets.  
  
There was a little bit of tension between the two business owners because two weeks prior, Patrick had made a big mistake to say, “We need to look for a new place” to David when he should have said “We would look for a new apartment for me since Ray has been relentless with all of barging in while we are being intimate or during our morning coffee.” But Patrick could never say those words, ever since the beginning, Patrick had moments of lapse in his judgement when it came to communication with his boyfriend. Every time Patrick made a mistake, though, he always lavished David in gifts, sweet and tender love-making, or serenades. It always seemed that in the serenades, Patrick could express himself. He knew that he would make more mistakes after the barbecue, but this one mistake of kind-of, sort-of leading David to believe they were moving in together and he knew he had a lot to make up for it. 

The first thing Patrick did to make it right with David was to carve out areas of his closet, the drawers in his armoire, and a section of the bathroom to make room for David’s things for when he spent the night. The next order of business was to put a big down payment on the cappuccino machine David wanted for their office. Feeling sufficiently satisfied in those olive branches, Patrick bought sheet music, extra guitar strings, and began to learn the new song he would sing for David on Open Mic Nite, and he knew just the right one to let David know that he was in this for the long-haul, no matter if a U-Haul was not in their most immediate future for David’s things to be transported.

David was finishing the final touches of the bistro lights at sun-down and adjusting the sound to the amplifier before preparing some of the beverages for the evening. Only a few people were in the store like Moira and Alexis, so when Patrick would walk by David, he would grab his hand to kiss him on the cheek or give him the look that always meant “I love you, you’re important to me,” which would make David weak in his knees.

Everyone was gathering around the stage, drinks in hand, crab cakes and cheese in the other. They were all so eager to hear what Patrick would sing to his boyfriend and long-time lover. No one in the town ever placed judgement on the pair and were always happy to engage with them in their store, not minding if they accidentally caught them in a kiss while arranging product on the tables. Patrick gave a hug to David, kissing him on the cheek and winking at him as he made his way to the stage.

“Hey there, Schitt’s Creek, how is everyone doing tonight?” The crowd cheers and holds their drinks up to acknowledge Patrick as emcee. “Good, good! David and I are so glad you all could be here tonight, please take advantage of the body milk and hand cream samples we have to the side, and if you need anything else to drink, Alexis and Moira will be able to help you all night long. So, let us get this party started!”

Patrick tuned up the guitar and adjusted the microphone. “I would like to dedicate this song, to-”

“DAVID ROSE!!” They all shouted in the room in unison. Stevie laughed into her vodka and soda, getting it all over her flannel shirt.

David flinched a little, but then turned his mouth into the sly smirking little bow he likes to do with his lips. Patrick was still chuckling just a little before he said, “Wow, okay!! You all know me very well or word gets around fast, but here it is. For you, David Rose.”

The crowd clapped and hollered, getting themselves ready for the sweet serenade.  
  
(a happy, quick beat of a tune being strummed on Patrick’s guitar by his methodical fingers.)  
  
_  
I've been passing time watching trains go by_

_ All of my life _

_ Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly _

_ Wishing there would be _

_Someone waiting home for me_   
  


_ Something's telling me it might be you _

_ It's telling me it might be you _

_All of my life_

_ Looking back as lovers go walking past _

_ All of my life _   
  


_ Wondering how they met and what makes it last _

_ If I found the place _

_Would I recognize the face_

_ Something's telling me it might be you _

_ Yeah it's telling me it might be you _

_ So many quiet walks to take _

_ So many dreams to wake _

_And we've so much love to make_ (Patrick blushed and David inhaled a little sharply)  
  


_ Oh, I think we're gonna need some time _

_ Baby all we need is time _

_ And it's telling me it might be you _

_All of my life_   
  


_ I've been saving love songs and lullabies _

_ And there's so much more _

_No one's ever heard before_   
  


_ Something's telling me it might be you _

_ Yeah, it's telling me it must be you _

_ And I'm feeling it'll just be you _

_All of my life_   
  


_ Baby it's you (it's you) _

_ Baby it's you (it's you) _

_I've been waiting for all of my life_  
  
  
  
The crowd stood up to their feet in appreciative applause, but Patrick, feeling magnetized to David’s orbit, made his way through the crowd and to David’s lips. Without hesitation, Patrick swung the guitar around to have better access to David's body, cupping his jaw and taking him in with a determined kiss. Patrick pulled away and David grabbed his shirt to have one last moment of contact with Patrick’s perfect cupid’s bow. Guests gave a hushed “awe” once they pulled apart.

“David,” Patrick whispers into his lover’s ear, “baby, it’s you. I waited for you all of my life. Just give me some time, we will get to all of the mile stones. Trust me.”   
David nodded, biting his lips between his teeth, and then gently slapped Patrick on his ass before Patrick took the stage again to introduce all of the upcoming artists and performers.

David sat in the back, going over the lyrics in his head over and over that Patrick sang just a few minutes ago.

_ Something's telling me it might be you (oh) _

_ Yeah, it's telling me it must be you (smile) _

_ And I'm feeling it'll just be you (forever?) _

_ All of my life (and all of my life) _

_ Baby it's you (it's you) _

_ Baby it's you (it's you) _

_I've been waiting for all of my life (Patrick loves me. We are okay.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Bishop's "It Might Be You"
> 
> comments and kudos are a girl's best friend!


End file.
